clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Fiesta Empieza Ya
The party starts now, conocido como "La fiesta empieza ya" en español, es una canción cantada por Cadence antes del Show de las Estrellas. En el vídeo se muestra a Cadence cantando en la disco durante el show. También podías verla cantar en Club Penguin solo durante el show de las estrellas junto a la Penguin Band. Letra en Español Cadence: Arriba pingüinos ¿es qué no saben ya?, Yo vengo desde lejos a enseñarles a bailar, Yo soy... La reina de este lugar, Con mi puffle con estilo, Y mi ritmo audaz. Cadence con (los pingüinos): ¿Pueden darme un que?, (que, que) ¿Tal ves un quien es?, (¿quien es?) En el club más radical. Cadence: La fiesta empieza ya, Al verme entrar, Suban el sonido para ganar. DJ Cadence ya llego y hay que bailar, Muévanse con gracia, yo marco el compás. Cadence con (los pingüinos): La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) Cuenta regre(siva), más fuerte (suena) ¡Vamos! (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) ¡La fiesta empieza ya! Cadence: Aletas arriba, al cielo estirar, Si las agitan fuerte tal vez lleguen a volar, Si no, ya fue pueden bailar y Gritar como villanos en el frió aire boreal. Cadence con (los pingüinos): Y si dicen no, (no, no) Dí ¿como no?, (no, no) Vamos todos a reír (oh). La fiesta empieza (ya). Cadence: Al verme entrar, Suban el sonido para ganar, DJ Cadence ya llego y hay que bailar, Muévanse con gracia yo marco el compás. Cadence con (los pingüinos): La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) Cuenta regre(siva), más fuerte (suena) ¡Vamos! (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) ¡La fiesta empieza ya! Cadence: Oh, sí Yo tengo mis bocinas y yo voy a girar, Toca discos y micrófonos también están aquí, Me preguntan qué cuando va a empezar... No es en 5 minutos. Voz robotica: (La fiesta empieza ya) Cadence con (los pingüinos): La fiesta empieza (ya) Al verme entrar, Suban el sonido para ganar, DJ Cadence ya llego y hay que bailar, Muévanse con gracia yo marco el compás. La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) La fiesta empieza (ya-a-a-a-aaaa) Cuenta regre(siva), más fuerte suena, ¡Vamos! (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) ¡La fiesta empieza ya! Cadence: Cadence se fue. Letra en Ingles Get up, party penguins, Come on, haven't you heard? I get a lot of distance For a little flightless bird I'm a crown queen of this funky scene With my stylin' diva puffle And my ice cold beats Can I get a what what? Can I get a who? where? At the coolest club around The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Come on, get your flippers up High in the sky And if you wave em hard enough Then you might even fly If you can't can't You can break dance 'Til you're chillin' like a villain In sub-zero arctic wind If they say "Don't dance" You say "no chance" Yeah, we bring the LOLs The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Aaaaw yeah! I got my boom box with me and I'm ready to spin Turn tables into microphones In case you're wonderin' When the party starts and you're still asking around It doesn't start in 5 minutes! The party starts now! The party starts NOW When I waddle in Turn the music loud for an epic win DJ K Dance in the house! Get ready to move You can boogie down Cause I'm spinning tunes The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! The party starts NOW ah ah ah ow! Let's begin the count down! Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! Cadence Out! Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px